


The Bet

by DiscourteousCuttlefish



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, M/M, blurr isnt not smart at betting, cmon boy you know you cant, just short drabble fluff, other bar going robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscourteousCuttlefish/pseuds/DiscourteousCuttlefish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr made quick decisions, not necessarily good ones.  Probably not the smartest bet for him to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Swindle/Blurr drabble for fun :*

“Okay, how about a bet. I will settle my tab if you can stop moving and be quiet for just five minutes.”

“…Fine.”

Swindle loved money. And because he loved money he was not a betting bot. Unless, of course, the bet was unbelievably stacked in his favor. And in this case it certainly was. Blurr couldn’t stop talking let alone stop moving for more than 20 seconds. Swindle was pretty sure he probably both talked and ran in recharge. Blurr, however, was also cocky and impulsive and would take a bet even if it was an obvious loss. 

“But what if you win?”

“Oh I’m sure I can think of something.”

Probably not the smartest idea to take a bet when one doesn’t know the stakes, but Blurr made quick decisions, not necessarily smart ones. And so now here they were, with Blurr frozen behind the bar, determined to get Swindle’s tab taken care of.

To Blurr’s credit, he was doing well so far. The rest of the patrons were less than thrilled that their bartender for some reason wasn’t bartending or even moving. Several of the regulars who had just finished a round of drinks were berating him to refill their shots, a couple other patrons had begun fighting over rumors that there was a small bot piloting the Ex-Duly Appointed Enforcer of the Tyrest Accord, and several others were throwing a fit at Waspinator who was stealing drinks, again.

It was complete pandemonium, and Blurr had only been still for under three minutes at that point. Swerve could tell that Blurr was having a hard time stopping himself from running around and stopping these goons from destroying his bar, and frankly he was having a great time. Although, as much as he was enjoying the chaos he couldn’t help but study the still form.

Blurr was always in motion, and it was near impossible to get a real look at him before he was across the room. Swindle couldn’t help but note how gorgeous his frame was. Shiny, bright blue plating overlapped in a thin, streamline design. The plating was pristine, clearly coated with a wax to provide the smoothest finish with the least air resistance. But if one looked closely, they might see that while the plating itself is un-tarnished, there was a fair about of dirt and grime and high-grade oil around the edges of plating and in the joints. It was obvious that Blurr had been racing recently, probably before opening the bar and probably off road based on the dirt. Swindle was sure it was before opening actually, he knew how those racing types were. They were all obsessive about cleaning out all specks of dirt or grime before going to reduce wear on joints. Moving that fast that often can be incredibly hard on the body, and for a bot to whom speed was most important, like Blurr, a lapse in maintenance wasn’t acceptable.

It was adorable. Blurr’s love for speed and movement, his habit of racing before work and probably after as well, Swindle was willing to be that Blurr lost track of time while driving and just didn’t have time to clean out the dirt before work. Swindle liked to think of himself as a fast paced bot… maybe not as fast paced as Blurr, but not laidback that’s for sure. It was easy for Swindle to become fond of Blurr and his energy, and not just because he made terrible betting decisions.

However, right now Blurr was doing worryingly well at this bet, and Swindle owed enough money that his soft spot for the mech wouldn’t save him.

“You know what I heard?” Not even a twitch. “I heard that you lost to that velocitronian, what was his name, KnockOff?”

Swindle smirked when he noticed Blurr tense, but was honestly surprised he managed to keep still after that. He would just have to try harder.

“Yeah, I heard you went one-on-one with him after the big race,” he said, loud enough for the others at the bar to hear. “But you just couldn’t keep up.”

An involuntary twitch swept over Blurr’s face. By this point, everyone was staring at Blurr.

Now we’re getting somewhere.

“Couldn’t keep up with him on the turns? Or maybe he got you on the flat track? Goodness I just can’t imagine what it was, and I thought you were the fastest mech ever. A shame really, cybertron has lost claim to the fastest racer around.

Come on, you know you want to fight me. I’m actually starting to worry I’m going to have to pay my bill.

“I’m glad I wasn’t there, to be honest. I probably would have put my bet on you and lost all my money. Ah well, I know for future reference to bet on KnockOff. He’s the one to look out fo-“

“DON”T YOU FRAGGING DARE!”

There it is.

“I SWEAR IF YOU EVER BET ON HIMOVERMEIWILLNEVERSPEAKTOYOUAGAINHOWCANYOUEVENSAYTHATWHATSORTOFFRIENDAREYOUYOUARENTALLOWEDINTHISBARANYMOREICANTBELIEVE-“

“Okay! Okay! Relax!”

“I didn’t lose to him…”

“Haha I know. Blurr, buddy, you are just too easy to rile up.”

“You are the worst.” Blurr mumbled, finally moving to appease the customers he’d been ignoring, an action greeted with relief and cheers.

“Ah don’t take it too personal. Just business. And speaking of… While you’re attempt was valiant, certainly much stronger than I would have expected, sadly you only got about 4 minutes and 40 seconds in. Guess I won’t be paying today.” Swindle said with a wink.

“Doyouever.” Blurr grumbled under his breath.

“Which, of course, also means I win.” 

Blurr gave him a disparaging optic roll. “Just tell me what you want.”

“Hmmm,” Swindle began his mock consideration. “Let me think.”

“JUSTCHOOSEALREADY!”

“Wow, impatient as ever. Okay, you have to buy me a drink.” He said, leaning across the bar.

Blurr squinted at him, face clearly indicating he missed the entire point. “What’s that supposed to mean, you don’t pay for any of your drinks anyway. I’m already buying all your drinks.”

Swindle slammed his forehead on the bar, and, after a brief recovery, looked up and started again.

“I swear you’re either a little slow in the head or so fast up there you miss obvious things right in front of you.” Same confused squint. Changing to a more direct tactic, Swindle continued. “I want you to buy me a drink. Somewhere else. You take me to someplace. And you buy me a drink.”

“…what…”

“Like a date.”

“….what…like a date?”

“That is what I said.”

“Oh…”

“‘Oh’ is right. And sadly, you can’t say no. It was a bet after all.”

“…Idontwanttosayno.”

“Excellent. You can meet me after you close the bar… and after you get clean… Make it somewhere nice, I’m not cheap you know.” Swindle said with a wink, jumping of his seat and heading for the door.

“…okay…” 

Swindle barely hear Blurr’s flustered reply, but he certainly heard the sound of Blurr smashing the glass he was holding in his hand. And the sound of him and the poor mech who ordered the drink swearing.


End file.
